In response to local expectations and the traveling public, there has been a growing need for aesthetic improvement to such typical highway features as bridges and barriers. Specifically, requests for barrier treatments and enhanced bridge details that contribute to the overall aesthetic experience of the driving or traveling public are increasing. In response to such requests a substantial number of new road construction projects include decorative features in their design.
For example, concrete barriers (e.g., New Jersey and F-shapes and single slope and vertical face designs) are often the barriers of choice in urban and suburban environments. Many agencies and communities have expressed a desire for aesthetic treatments for these standard shapes. Additionally, local communities and agencies are also demanding that state DOTs provide bridge details with enhanced appearances.
The requested aesthetic details or items must be chosen with care since such must be both attractive and durable. Barriers and bridges are exposed to the elements such as rain and sunlight and to road pollutants such as exhaust and road salt. Such harsh environmental conditions would quickly corrode and mare most decorative structures used in construction. Furthermore, safety is always a concern in highway construction and a decorative item cannot be a hazard that decreases the safety of a roadway.
Thus, most decorative elements used to enhance roadways have been formed from either precast concrete or poured in place concrete features. Concrete is a familiar and readily available material that is often the preferred material of choice in most roadway construction projects given its proven history of superior performance. Decorative features formed from concrete are capable of withstanding the harshest of environmental conditions.
Decorative concrete features are durable but unfortunately such are extremely heavy. Highly dense and heavy concrete features are difficult to maneuver and set in place on a construction site. The required extra effort to place such a heavy article adds extra expense and time. Furthermore, some decorative concrete structures can be a road hazard in that such structures are solid and do not absorb impact.
Thus, what is needed is a decorative article that is durable like concrete but lacking the excessive weight of such concrete articles. Furthermore, it would be advantageous to have a decorative structure that is both lightweight and low in maintenance. The pigmenting of concrete structures typically requires recurring applications of paint. Thus, a decorative item that is durable, lightweight, safe, quick to install and that requires little maintenance would be highly desirable.